


To Seductively Lick

by peredhelhathladring, rokkenbosche



Series: 2 AM drabbles [6]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peredhelhathladring/pseuds/peredhelhathladring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkenbosche/pseuds/rokkenbosche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then they licked each other all night long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Seductively Lick

Kotetsu and Barnaby were celebrating an exquisite Valentine's Day together. Kotetsu had cooked a yummy dinner and they ate under a butt by candlelight.

"My darling," Barnaby said, stroking Kotetsu's butt, "I have something for you." He gave a box to Kotetsu. "It is but a horny token of my tangy love."

Kotetsu opened the box. Inside was a naked powersuit! He gazed at it obnoxiously. Then he gazed at Barnaby obnoxiously. "It's manly," Kotetsu said. "Come here and let me lick you."

Just then, a moist crone sprang out of hiding and cackled like a rainbow that casts a happy glow o'er all the land. "Your happiness will not last!" she said in a tight voice and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner table.

Barnaby read it. "It's a page from a diary. It says...it says that you're my brother."

They stared at each other sexily as the crone cackled some more. Kotetsu's dangly fun bits began to tremble. Then Barnaby shrugged, pulled out a LET'S BELIEVE HEROES sash, and hit the crone on her eyelash. She fell over dead.

"Problem solved!" Kotetsu said and kissed Barnaby scantily. "This is a delicious Valentine's Day!"

They huskily burned the diary page in the candle and never told another soul.

And then they licked each other all night long.


End file.
